Ecomancy
Ecomancy is the style of magic practiced by druids, witches, and ecomancers. Its philosophy emphasizes a connection with nature, and the Order of the Oak Crown was established as an organization for druids and rangers to protect the forests. Background It is said that ecomancy was taught to humes by the fae, who were impressed with the way some humes strive to coexist with nature. Since ancient times druids have offered their services as healers, sages, teachers, and tenders of the land. Some villages will send an apprentice to study healing arts under a druid, who may still be called upon for more dire circumstances. The Druid Ways Way of the Green Centered on the attribute of Charm. A druid of the green recognizes the presence of sentient spirits that run through all plant life, who collectively form a meta-entity called The Green. Even the smallest blade of grass contains a fragment of the essence of this meta-entity. You can’t demand things of The Green as it is far greater than any mere organism, but with the right words spoken, and the right oblations offered, you can persuade it to work with you. Perhaps the most commonly found type of druid, druids of the green still make for useful allies and formidable opponents. Way of the Claw Centered on the attribute of Resilience. A druid of the claw taps into the feral spirit within himself and uncages the beast in his soul. Body-painting, scarification and blood all feature prominently in his magical style, as do claw and tooth talismans. The Way of the Claw shares many similarities to the theriantropic ability of the Highland clans to tap to directly imbue themselves with animalistic qualities. Instead of borrowing the beast's mind, Highlanders are able to physically transform themselves into animals while retaining their own sentience. Morrigan is able to both transform and borrow minds, being a Highlander that also followed the way of the Druids. Way of the Vermintide Centered on the attribute of Cunning. A druid of the vermintide senses the scuttling inhuman rhythms of the vermintide and allows himself to be drawn into it. The vermintide hates him, but he can trick it into doing his bidding. Sweet syrups, dead flesh and other things that insects and vermin love are the tools of his magic. Vermintide druids are somewhat reviled due to the uncomfortable nature of their power, but are tolerated for their ability to keep vermin at bay. Way of the Lifestream Centered on the attribute of Presence. A druid of the lifestream understands that this mystical energy flows through the universe and is the source of all life. He can channel this energy through concentration and the right gestures. Druids of the Lifestream are the most highly respected and sought after druids. The desire for quicker, more powerful healing eventually led to the development of necromancy. Way of the Storm Centered on the attribute of Willpower. A druid of the storm sees the uncaring energies of the storm and the sky, and bends them to his formidable will. Words of power help him shape his will, and use of foci such as an oaken staff help him channel it. It is considered especially fortuitous to have a druid of the storm on merchant vessels. The most notable druids of the storm are the White Witches of Celandis, with Baba Yaga as one of its most powerful practitioners.Category:Magic